


Nyoom Nyoom

by prettyryden



Category: Phan, dan and phil
Genre: Cute, Dan Howell - Freeform, Emo, Fluff, Funny, Love, M/M, Meme, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Romance, Tumblr, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyryden/pseuds/prettyryden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paper planes are more fun with two</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyoom Nyoom

"Person A is alone and procrastinates by pretending their work supplies are spaceships. Person B hears from the other room and throws in a paper airplane and makes the NYOOOOMM sound."-inspired by this prompt

Dan was supposed to be editing his new video,but that was work and boring and not fun and complicated and all these things that Dan didn't like.He fiddled around with some pencils and a packet of post-it notes and made a little plane.It was actually pretty impressive,mind you.He threw it around the room a few times , smiling at the foolish sight of the little plane.He needed more planes for his fleet.He took his various pencils and all his post-it notes (he had a ton left over from law school) and built a fleet of planes.He threw them all around the room and the effect was like a small airport. One flew down the hallway and hit the wall , crashing into a picture frame.Phil grabbed the fallen plane , chuckled to himself and imitated a plane whilst the plane landed in Dan's room,"nyoom nyoom"  
Dan picked up the plane and responded with "nyoom nyoom"  
They both grabbed planes and threw them at each other,in the end collapsing in a heap on the floor , surrounded by paper planes made of crumpled post-it notes and souvenir pencils.


End file.
